Wasn't it obvious?
by Lotto95
Summary: Prompt two - coming out Seriously though? How did no one know about Regina being the bisexual queen that she is? Or the time she comes out three times in the space of thirty minutes.


They might be sat in Snow's loft, and perhaps this isn't the best place for it, but Emma smiles at her with light in her eyes. She twists whilst talking animatedly about the latest comic book she had gotten Henry during those few weeks Regina had been undercover with the queen's of darkness, bending one leg up on the couch then gripping her ankle.

Regina bites her lips, eyes flickering to those toned legs through her leggings. "Sounds like you guys managed without me," she says, bringing her eyes back up and sighs.

"We missed you," Emma says and shrugs. "As much as you're a pain in my ass, I much prefer you being around."

The smile it produces is soft. The words might seem simple, but they make Regina's blackened heart beat to the point she thinks some more redness might be overshadowing the darkness. "I suppose I missed you," she says and rolls her eyes. Emma chuckles and it might have elevated to one of her favourite sounds.

Regina shuffles until there's no distance between them. Her eyes connect with Emma's and she gives her a sexy smirk which makes the woman visibly swallow. When she's certain the way Emma's eyes dilate means the attraction is mutual, she runs the tip of her finger along the inside of Emma's exposed thigh.

"How much did you miss me?"

"I…" Emma's mouth opens then closes and she drags herself away from the exploring hand.

"Oh." Regina yanks her hand away, cheeks burning. "Emma, I'm sorry if I misread things."

"No…no, erm…I just didn't know you liked women." Emma smiles sheepishly and her heart rate picks up all over again. "I didn't know you liked me," she whispers, hands twiddling in her lap.

"I very much like women, dear," Regina says, voice huskier than usual. "Though, I honestly thought you knew I was bisexual. If you're not then I am sorry."

Emma lifts her head back up and smirks at Regina. "You're kind of hot," she mumbles and thinks back to how worried she had been when Regina had been undercover. "And I…like you, too."

"You do?" Regina's eyebrows creep into her hair line. She might have been confident in seduction, but hearing someone liked her back was almost foreign.

Emma nods, then moves so her lips cover Regina's in one swift motion. Dark eyes go wide until they flutter closed at the sensation. She's still moaning when Emma pulls away just as quickly, plonking back down onto the couch. "Sorry," she mutters, half lay back against the arm rest. "Should've asked first."

"Emma?" Regina shakes her head, this woman drove her to insanity. She alters herself until each palm is pressed to the side of Emma's body and she's looking down at her. "I made the first move, you don't have to apologise."

Emma bites her lip, lifts one hand to run her fingers through Regina's hair. "Kiss me?" she asks, moving the other hand to her lower back. Regina smiles, not giving her an answer by showing her instead.

That was exactly how Snow and David came to find them twenty minutes later; bodies pressed together as they made out like teenagers.

"Okaaay," David said, arm going over his eyes. "There are some things I do not need to see in a lifetime."

"Oh god." Emma groans and flops her head back against the pillow. Regina smirks down at her, not intending to move off her body just yet. She even leans back down to place a tender kiss at the side of her mouth.

"Regina!" Snow comes over and places her hands on her hips. "You don't keep kissing my daughter after we've walked in the room. And since when do you even like women?"

"Seriously?" Regina twists her head and raises a brow at the woman. At the stern look, she pushes from Emma until they're both sat back against the couch. "How does no one know I'm bisexual? I don't exactly hide my attraction to women."

"You're bisexual?" David asks, coming closer now they were no longer pressed together.

Regina rolls her eyes; the Charming family were as bad as each other.

"Yes! I like men. I like women. I very much like your daughter," she says with a smirk and wriggle of her eyebrows. "Speaking of, why is no one questioning her sexuality?" Not that Regina much wanted them to, but why were they all surprised it was her who was kissing a woman and not their daughter who they'd only known for a handful of years whilst she'd only ever dated men?

"Have you seen the way Emma dresses?" Snow says, as if her daughter hadn't been sat right there.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress," she mumbles, cheeks heating up with the stupid stereotypes.

"We guessed she was either a lesbian or swung both ways a long time ago." David grins and flings an arm around his wife's shoulders. Emma rolls her eyes, mildly offended by them. "But we didn't suspect you."

"My gods, you sound so ignorant right now." Regina catches Emma's eyes, getting a nod in confirmation. "Anyway, if one of you would like to tell either Granny that I am in fact bisexual then it can spread across the town and will have hopefully died down in a week once something more exciting happens."

"It might be news anyway," Emma says quietly, flickering her eyes to Regina then diverting her attention to a piece of fabric on her legs. She twiddles it and doesn't dare look up.

Regina wraps her arm around Emma's shoulders, mirroring the other couple in the room. "How about we figure this out first, before the entire town knows? The bisexual thing might keep them busy for a while."

Emma nods and looks up to Regina with hope in her eyes. Snow sighs loudly, eyes melting at the pair. "I'll let it slip to Granny tomorrow," she says, dropping her head to David's shoulder.

Regina rolls her eyes and kisses the side of Emma's head, half surprised her parents haven't started a mob to get her away from their daughter. She catches Snow's eye who nods softly then wrinkles her nose when Regina leans back in for another kiss.

"Okay, you guys have got to go," David says, spinning around and away from the kissing women.

Regina closes her eyes and chuckles, keeping her lips firmly pressed to Emma's. If she was going to be the gossip of the town, she was at least going to enjoy the reasoning behind it.


End file.
